The Day's Secret Lore
by Cassandra Lunar
Summary: A parody of Mary-Sue'ness. Dagrun transfers to Hogwarts in sixth year, befriends Draco, saves Sirius and the Founders, battles Voldemort... And creates the worst time-paradox you've ever seen. Sue'ing like it ain't never Sue'd before!
1. Prologue

Prologue

'But daaad! I don't _want_ to leave here,' Dagrun said, taking long strides and running after her father. Dagrun, whose actual name was Charity Dagrun Gryon, had long silver-blond hair that was mysteriously sleek from the top of her head to about halfway down her shoulders, after which it started to curl like mad and her turquoise-green eyes shifted hues according to the amount of light that shone into them. In light of Voldemort's return, Dagrun's parents had decided it was too dangerous for her to continue her studies at her home, and they had sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore to ask for her to be admitted as a sixth year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Grunny, I understand you don't want to leave, but sweetheart, it's for your own protection,' her father said simply. Alain Gryon was man in his late thirties; he had wild red hair and dark brown eyes. Dagrun thought he was the sweetest dad ever to exist, but he could be so... grown-up at times! Honestly, couldn't she whine about this predicament in peace?

'Daddy, Quidditch!' Dagrun stretched the syllables as long as she could. 

Her father stopped walking and turned around. 'You can still play for Adrastos, even if you're in Scotland,' he said, smiling. 

'How?' Dagrun asked, playing with a strand of silvery hair. 'No! You wouldn't! Really?' Dagrun was always an expert on guessing other people's thoughts, but she didn't have to be a genius (which she was, nonetheless) to understand what her father meant. Dagrun squealed excitedly, and pulled her dad into a hug. 'You're giving me that? How did you get Mum to agree?'

'Your mother had to go through a lot of trouble to get the Council's consent, young lady. Use it wisely.' Her father gave her a silver chain with a glowing pendant (a Muggle would have thought it was the Evenstarpendant from the Lord of the Rings movies) and smiled. 'You'll want to hide it under your clothes, though.'

Dagrun stopped in front of a mirror and hung the pendant around her neck. Dad was right; the glowing white didn't go well with her clothes. Dagrun always wore a short silk top in the colours of early autumn (dark greens with hints of yellow and red), that exposed her belly. (Dagrun's belly was covered with various tattoos, she didn't know where she'd gotten them, she'd simply been born that way.) She also wore dark green (almost black, really) leather pants that hugged her hips quite nicely; and over that she wore a short velvet skirt, in summer greens. During the winter, she wore brown suede boots; but in the summers, she wore green leather sandals. She tucked the pendant under her top and looked herself over. Her right eye was still dark and stormy, a mirror of her feeling annoyed and frustrated at having to leave her home and go to a new school. Her lips were naturally full and red, and her eyelashes were long and curly. Strangers always asked her what brands of make-up she used, but she didn't. Her face just looked this way on its own.

Dagrun sighed. She didn't have a choice, the matter had been decided on weeks ago, when the British Ministry of Magic made the return of Voldemort known to the rest of the world.

She had been in her room, practising on her drums, when her mother had come in. 'Dagrun, your father and I have decided it's too dangerous for you to continue your education at home,' she'd said, only yesterday. 

'Where am I going, then? Ba-'

'Hogwarts. I've sent a message to Dumbledore already.' It hadn't been fair. The entire idea had been discussed behind her back.

Dagrun went to her room to pack her things, today her dad would take her to Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters.

With her Firebolt in one hand and her trunk in the other, Dagrun walked through the barrier separating Platforms Nineand Ten. She waved goodbye to her parents, and then boarded the scarlet Hogwarts Express.


	2. Meeting Draco Malfoy

Chapter 1: Meeting Draco Malfoy

With her Firebolt in one hand and her trunk in the other, Dagrun walked through the barrier separating Platforms Nine and Ten. She waved goodbye to her parents, and then boarded the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Dagrun quickly found an empty compartment and put her things there. She debated whether to stay in her compartment or explore the rest of the train.

Her natural curiosity won the argument, and she left her things behind in the compartment to explore the train. She didn't think to put a spell on the door, after all, why would anyone want to steal her things? She was liked by everyone she knew, and no one would ever _think_ to take anything that wasn't theirs.

She passed a compartment in which a black-haired boy with startlingly green eyes (his hair was a mess, it stuck up every which way), a very tall boy with red hair and blue eyes, a much smaller girl with the same red hair and brown eyes (both of them were wearing second-hand robes), a round-faced young man with dirty-blonde hair and light blue eyes, and a young woman with bushy brown hair and brownish blue eyes. Quickly she walked on, and when she had made her way through the train to the Prefect carriages, she turned around. Most of the students she'd seen were just ordinary people, not impossibly powerful wizards and witches, as she'd expected because of Hogwarts' reputation of Europe's best school of magic.

She had heard, that Batavia was just as good a school, but far smaller because of the fewer magical inhabitants of the Batavia Republic, and so was far less prestigious.

When Dagrun got back to her compartment, a blond boy was sitting on her trunk, twirling her wand around his wrist. 'Can I please have my wand back?' she asked politely.

The boy raised his eyebrow. 'I like your liquids,' he smirked. 'No, you can't have your wand back. You really shouldn't leave it lying around like that, you know,' he said, stressing the letters to imitate her accent.

'May I _please_ have my wand back?' asked Dagrun, frowning, but keeping her face flawless nonetheless. 

'No, not until you ask nicely, at least,' said the boy, setting it down next to him. 

Dagrun was certain her right eye must have been, at the very best, black to show her annoyance, and at worst a bright red to show her rage. She could just take her wand back by using her wandless magic (Dagrun had inherited the strong, focused and precise Elvin magic through both her mothers, but her father had insisted she take her wand with her to Hogwarts so she wouldn't draw attention to her Elvin heritage), but she didn't believe in unnecessary violence. 'I would appreciate it very much if you would let me have my wand back,' she said softly, but intensely at the same time. 

The boy shrugged and tossed her wand to her. When he withdrew his arm, he winced slightly, almost imperceptibly. The wince was so imperceptible, that a normal human being wouldn't have noticed it, and it was only Dagrun's enhanced, hawk-like eyesight (because of her Elvin blood), that allowed her to see it. Immediately concerned for his health, she tucked her wand away and asked, 'What's the matter?' 

The boy looked at her irritably, and replied, 'Nothing's wrong,' but even if wasn't an empath (and she was), she would have noticed the insincerity in those two words. 

'What's wrong?' she pressed on, wanting to know what was wrong so she could help him with it (whatever it was). 

'Nothing is wrong,' said the boy, sounding even less convincing than he had before. 'It's nothing, I swear it.' 

Dagrun could see him crossing his fingers behind his back. 'You're a terrible liar,' she said. 'So, what's wrong with you?' 

The blond boy ground his teeth in annoyance and said, 'For the last time, there is nothing wrong with me!' He looked Dagrun directly in the eyes (her right eye must have softened to a pinkish grey, showing her concern to the world), and sighed. 'You're not going to drop this, are you?' he asked. 

Dagrun shook her head resolutely. 'I'm not going to drop it,' she confirmed. 

'Bloody hell,' he swore softly (Dagrun had to strain her enhanced hearing to hear it, as a normal human being wouldn't have caught it). 'I walked into the door of your compartment, is all. I wasn't watching my step,' he said, shrugging. 'You're determined, I like that. I'm Draco Malfoy, what's your name?' 

'My name is Charity Dagrun Gryon. I'm from the Netherlands - not Holland, because I live on the Veluwe - but my parents decided that it was too dangerous for me to continue my studies there (I was home schooled for the past five years), and they owled Dumbledore to ask if I could continue my magical education at Hogwarts, and, well, here I am!' said Dagrun enthusiastically, sitting next to Draco and leaning into him.

Draco leapt away as if burnt by her touch, and he fell to the floor in an ungraceful little heap. 'Sorry,' he said, grinning sheepishly, and rejoined her on the trunk. 'So, your folks are Dutch, yet they still called you Charity?'

'Don't get me started on that,' grumbled Dagrun, shifting (the tattoos on her body seemed to shift, as well). 

'I don't know exactly what Dagrun means - it's something to do with an old Norse myth, isn't it - but at least it's a proper name,' said Draco. 

'Yes, and that's why I go by Dagrun,' said Dagrun, redoing her ponytail with one hand. 

'And I know Gryon is a town in Switzerland. We have a summerhouse there,' Draco said, concluding his analysis of Dagrun's names. 

'I know you do; that property used to belong to the Gryon family. We sold it to your family in the sixteen hundreds, when we left the country for the newly established Dutch Republic. Oh, and while we're discussing names, _Draco_, let's discuss yours...' she said, teasingly.

Draco looked distinctly annoyed, and said, 'Let's not, if it's all the same to you.' Then, his eye fell on her broomcase. 'Are you a professional Quidditch player?' he asked, amazed. 

'I've been the Seeker for Adrastos for a year now,' Dagrun stated proudly.

'You're the Seeker ... wow,' said Draco, with a hint of admiration in his voice. 'That's wonderful, Dagrun! Will you be playing Seeker for your House Quidditch team, as well?'

Dagrun shrugged, seemingly disinterested, and replied, 'I will, if the position's open. I'll need to train with Adrastos often, we need to play in the national and international competitions, you know. Do you play?'

Draco smiled slightly. 'I'm the Seeker for my house team, Slytherin,' he said. 'I'm nowhere near as good as you are, though...'

Dagrun threw her head back and laughed heartily. 'That's utter nonsense,' she said, 'of course you're good!' 

Draco blushed adorably, and looked away. Dagrun smiled and leaned against the window. She could see something flying alongside the train. Something small, Snitch-sized and with gleaming red eyes: a Snidget. _Her Snidget. _

Quickly, Dagrun opened the window to let the little bird in. Behind her, she could see Draco's eyes go so wide, that they almost popped out of his skull. It wasn't that surprising that the new, Dutch girl had a Snidget as a pet, was it? Dagrun smiled anew at the expression he was wearing. 'There's a whole lot of them where I live - they have a colony in our gardens, and our lands are some of the only places where they still live in the wild.'

Draco reached out a tentative finger, and stroked the tiny golden bird. He smiled, and asked, 'What's its name?' 

Dagrun pulled the Snidget off her shoulder and put it in her hands. 'His name is Tuche. It's actually a girl's name, Tuche was the Greek goddess of fate, did you know?' 

Draco shook his head, and looked up at her in adoration, 'No, I didn't... I'm not all that familiar with Greek history and mythology - I barely know who Drako was...'

Dagrun looked at her watch and sighed. 'We have about an hour left - I'll tell you his history'.


	3. Disclaimer and Responses to Reviews

**Disclaimers and such:**

Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Rowling, various publishers worldwide (among others, Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic Books) and Warner Bros, Inc., none of whom I am affiliated to in any way, to my knowledge. This is simply a fansite, made for the non-profit amusement of both myself, and other fans. This site was made without any intended copyright infringement at all. 

**Responses to reviewers:**

_Nathonea__: Thank you, I hope it is. Though I really shouldn't be doing this, because I should be focussing on my other, more serious stories, instead.  
_Starbrat: _  But Draco doesn't need redemption yet! Besides, don't you know that a Mary-Sue'd!Draco hates his parents and the path he's headed on? Sorry...  
_Architeuthis___: Clearly, you don't know where I'm going with Dagrun. You'll be surprised who she's related to; not so much as to whom she'll be with.   
_Raen___: No, there'll be no bad spelling in this fic. I just can't stand the lack of grammar and spelling in true badfic, and I hate it even more in parodied badfic. Thank you for the complement, though.  
_Starbrat: _Haven't I, though? Poor Draco, he was but the first...  
_hell'squeen: _It is? As a parody, you mean, surely?_


End file.
